In The Blink Of An Eye
by phoebe03
Summary: Life for me was about to change when I met them. Who knew that it was going to happen that quickly? Well, my best friend did, but we both thought that was just a theory. Sometimes they say, life can change in the blink of an eye
1. Chapter 1

*5:30 am*

There I was. Peacefully sleeping. When my alarm decided to shriek in my ear.

My God that's loud for 5:30.

I lived in England for until a week ago so I had no idea you had to get up to go to school this early. I'd only be getting up at 7:30 (which by that point someone would be yelling at me to get downstairs as I only had 20 minutes to leave the house).

Next minute I knew, my radio was turning on and blaring out You Need To Calm Down by Taylor Swift. Of course, I had to get up and dance around my room to it (don't judge me)

By the time I was done being completely stupid, I thought 'I suppose I'd better get ready now'.

It took all of my energy to not to get back into bed. Like it does any morning really.

I made my bed and grabbed my phone and started complaining to my best friend about how getting up early is annoying.

**Natalie: Hey. So you'd love it over here, getting up at 5:30 in the morning. Just to go to school. If I woke you up, I'm not sorry, I needed to complain. I'm now going to complain to Lauren about this now. Byeeeeeee x**

Just as I'd put my phone on my bed, I got a reply.

**Alex: Well, I'm still up so complain away as I can't sleep. Not even tv is making me tired at this time at night. **

**Natalie: Alex, you need sleep. GO TO BED!**

I swear he never sleeps.

**Alex: Sleep is for the weak! Plus I don't have school tomorrow, so I can stay up as late as I want and you can't come over to my house and tell me what to do anymore.**

**Natalie: I can still text you.**

**Alex: And I can ignore you**

**Natalie: Fine. I suppose I'd better go byeeee x**

**Alex: Bye Nat x**

That's what Alex has called me since we met. I've known him since I was like 3 and he couldn't pronounce my name right he always called me Nat.

So I went and had a shower which for some reason was freezing cold.

I got out of the shower and the lights started flickering and then they went out, bright lights started flashing outside and I heard some metal rattling in the garden.

"Really Castiel?" I said really quietly.

Then everything stopped.

There isn't a day that goes by that I don't quote supernatural. You'll need to get used to it.

I then went downstairs and then made toast because I had time and I had an apple because I like to live on the wild side and be healthy occasionally.

By this time it was at least 6:15 so 1 hour and 30 minutes till school started. I had to leave at 7:15 to get down there.

I brushed my teeth and then tried to do something with my hair but gave up and left it to dry. Next, I put on some makeup. Wow, I've outdone myself today.

I decided to wear a stripy t-shirt and a skirt with my denim jacket with my favourite trainers. This is pretty much the only decent thing I have in my closet because the rest are jeans and jumpers.

I packed my bag last night as I knew I would be too tired to pack it this morning.

Turns out I don't need to wake up as early as I did.

So I just sat there on Twitter until my mum came down.

"Morning," I said

She just stared at me

"Hello?" I asked

"You're up?" She replied

"Unwillingly, yes"

"Want some coffee?" She asked whilst walking into the kitchen

"I think I'm okay actually"

My mum walked over to me and put her hand on my forehead.

"Are you sure you are feeling okay? You are a bit warm"

"I'm fine. It's the first day of school of course I'm okay. I said sarcastically

"I'll believe you." She said while walking back into the kitchen.

I sat there for another 10 minutes before my mum came back into the living room.

"Oh and by the way-" She said with a mouthful of toast. "The people who live across the hall have invited us over for dinner tonight. So I need you to look at least a little bit presentable."

"Why?"

"Because the lady who invited us over said she had a nephew called Peter. I'm sure you'd love to meet him."

*This is my first Marvel story. I hope you like it*


	2. Chapter 2

*7:30 am*

I walked into school. Wow, this school is big.

I went straight to the principal's office. I was told to go there in a letter I got from the school.

Well, I tried to go straight there but I had to find it first.

Once I had found it,(which took me forever by the way) I sat outside for a long time. It felt like forever.

"Natalie Kingsley?"

"That's me." I stood up and said. I must have looked stupid when I did that.

"I'm your principal. My name is Miss Taylor. You will be shown around by a couple of students and once you have been shown around you will go to your lessons." She handed me my timetable.

"Okay" I replied

"Here she is now. You'll be shown around by another student this afternoon as well who will go over everything like the rules etc. This is MJ"

She raised her hand and smiled slightly at me.

"I'll leave you to show her around then" And with that, she walked away. I'm pretty sure that was the smallest conversation I've had in my life.

I turned to face MJ and said "I'm Natalie"

"Hi. Just to let you know, I'm not going to say how great the school is because frankly what school is great"

"Not my old school. As we had a uniform, our school would force us to wear black socks. Which I think is the pettiest thing ever like what's the point in that?"

"See what I mean? What is the point in school?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"What do you have first?"

"Um. What week are we on?" I replied

"One. I think"

"Chemistry"

"I'll show you around for the first two lessons. You won't miss much in chemistry, our teacher just normally blows up custard powder and sets fire to money"

"Right"

MJ continued to show me around for the rest of the hour.

"You have gym next don't you. Just guessing"

"Yeah. I don't have the uniform/kit for that yet."

"It's fine. I was going to say it's the most pointless subject ever and that I just usually read a book on the side and our teacher doesn't care."

"Okay"

We walked into the gym and MJ looked at me and said: " You can join in you know if you want to?"

"Oh hell no," I said

"MJ!" Someone yelled.

She looked over in the direction of the yelling.

"I'm gonna go sit with that loser over there, wanna come?"

"Sure"

We walked across to the other side of the gym, and it felt like literally everyone was just staring at me. All I wanted to say was 'Do I have 'stare at me' on my forehead or something?' but I didn't.

"Ned. This is Natalie. Natalie. This is Ned."

_*Le time skip (I'm too lazy right now)*_

We sat at a table at lunch and Ned rambled on about something about Star Wars.

"Natalie? Are you listening?" Ned asked while waving his hand in my face.

"Yeah. I'm just tired that's all. I got up wayyyyy too early."

"You thought you had to get up early for your first day but actually you didn't"

"Yep" I replied.

The bell rung which meant I had to go find the library which where I was supposed to be next. Now let's try and remember where that was. This'll be fun.

I eventually found the library and sat down on the furthest table away. It was entirely empty. I swear this is the only place in the school which is actually quiet.

I pulled my book out of my bag and started reading. I didn't realise there was someone walking towards me.

They stopped in front of me and said: "Are you Natalie Kingsley?"

I jumped. I think I almost fell of the chair. Wouldn't surprise me if I did.

"Yeah," I said while looking up from my book

"Hi. I'm Peter. Peter Parker."


	3. Chapter 3

*1:30 pm*

"Hi. I'm Peter. Peter Parker"

"Hi" I said.

"Um, I-I was told that I was supposed to go over the, um, rules I think"

"Yeah, I think that's what she said."

"To be honest, the school doesn't really imply the rules but they are there. They only do anything when it's serious"

There was a minute of silence.

"Have you seen the whole school yet?" He said just handing me the rule book "Suppose I'd better give that to you"

"I think I remember where everything is but it wouldn't hurt looking around again," I say while staring into those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes of his. Snap out of it Natalie.

"Um, yeah-" He said while running one hand through his hair. "I'll show you around again"

*Le time skip (again)*

After Peter had finished showing me around, the bell rang.

"I guess I'll see you around then," Peter said

"Yeah"

"Bye Nat"

"Nat?"

"Well, I thought it might be a nickname for you but now I'm saying it to you I sound stupid don't I? Wait, why am I asking you that-" He started going red in the face before I cut him off and said:

"I like it, Peter, don't stress about it"

We walked in the opposite direction and then I stopped, turned back and said "I'll see you around" Peter smiled at me and I smiled back. It's just something about that smile, I don't know what it is.

I sat down on the bus to get home from school and put my headphones on to block out everyone around me, as I had a massive headache from everything that was said to me.

I was mouthing the words along to Thinking Out Loud but for some reason, I decided to sing a parody version I found. It was pretty funny. I must have looked insane laughing to myself.

I got off of the bus and walked back into the apartment and fell face-first onto the sofa. Just another average afternoon for me falling over everything.

I after I rolled off the sofa to get the remote (which was about 10 minutes after I fell over as I was being lazy), I put Gilmore Girls on as it was my current 'obsession'.

I just wanted to lay there for the rest of the evening and do nothing.

Oh wait, I was going across the hall.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I just want to crawl into a ball and sleep but it seems I can't.

So I decided to have a shower and attempt to get ready. Which to be honest was about two hours after that as I went back to the sofa, which was a bad idea I see now.

My mum walked into the apartment and said: "Have you remembered we're going across the hall later?"

"Hello Natalie. How are you? I'm good thanks. Have you remembered we're going across the hall later? Yes, I have. How are you mum?" I said back sarcastically.

"No need for sarcasm. Go get ready. We're going in an hour"

"It's across the hall"

As usual, she just gave me the 'just go get ready glare'

I took my phone in my room with me (big mistake, got distracted)

I looked up at the time and it said 6:30. Oh no.

So I spent the next 20 minutes working out what to wear as I have to look a bit 'presentable'.

I just wore a long-sleeved t-shirt and my skirt and tights as it was bloody freezing at 6:50 for some reason. And after that, this gave me 10 minutes to do makeup. I just put mascara on because maximum effort.

I walked out of my room and my mum said: "You look nice" She wasn't even looking away from the tv.

"Thanks"

"I'm guessing you are ready to go? My mum asked.

"Yep"

"Try to smile at least"

I was so tired I couldn't be bothered to answer back, I just smiled. I then grabbed the trainers I wore to school and put them on and stood by the door.

My mum opened the door and then we walked literally two steps.

"Wow. That took us so long to get here. I think I need to go to sleep" I said sarcastically again.

My mum glared at me again while knocking on the door.

A few seconds later, someone opened the door.

"Hi Lisa. And you must be Natalie" Said the lady at the door "I'm May Parker. Come on in"

I walked into the apartment and stood there really quietly in the corner.

"She's not normally like this. Or quiet to be exact. Come over here, Natalie" My mum said to May then me.

I sat down on the sofa.

"I suppose I'd better go get my nephew if you want to meet him," May said to us. She got up and walked over to another door in the room.

"You're quiet" My mum whispered to me.

"I'm being polite" I replied

"Makes a change"

May kept knocking on the door and then said: "I will swing this door open in three, two, one-"

"MAY, NO"

"Just kidding-" Then the door flung open.

"MAY"

The boy then closed the door.

May walked back over. "He'll be out in a minute"

"Not cool, May" The boy said. He looked straight at me after he said that.

"Natalie?"

"Hey Peter"


	4. Chapter 4

***If I haven't put this before, I don't own Marvel or any of the characters or the some of the plots of the movies I will use but I wish I did though***

*7:05pm*

"You two know each other?" May and my mum said at the same time.

"Yeah- f-from school-" Peter stuttered.

"Peter showed me around this afternoon" I chipped in. "It's nice to know that I have a friend who lives close"

My mum and May talked about Peter and me what we were like when we younger. My mum likes embarrassing me in front of people a lot.

"Also she never listens, when she was two, she went down an icy slide, when I told her not to, and broke her collarbone" My mum stated. _(Not gonna lie, this is a true story)_

"Right, what do people want to eat? we can order Chinese or something else?" May asked

"May can't cook to save her life" Peter whispered to me.

I smiled at him "Neither can my mum so don't worry"

"What are you two whispering about?" May asked

"Nothing" Peter and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

After we sat there for a while, May and my mum said we could go out until food arrived if we wanted as they were just going to be embarrassed by them talking about us.

We walked to the kitchen as Peter was just getting some popcorn.

"What I'm hungry?" He said

"I didn't say anything"

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," I said

We walked to his room and he grabbed a stack of DVDs.

"So we have Star Wars, The Mortal Instruments which I have no idea what it is, Saving Private Ryan and Cast Away. Oh, and The Impossible" Peter said _(See what I did there?)_

"How about Cast Away. I've watched it but never finished it"

"Cast Away then"

*Le time skip (still lazy)*

"So Natalie, how are you finding Forest Hills?" May asked me.

"It's a nice place. There are not too many people so it's nice"

"I forgot to ask you how your first day at school was? Where do you go again?" My mum asked

"Midtown High School. Yeah, it was good, I just got shown around most of the day and sat there in gym just reading."

Over dinner, we just talked about school and other stuff.

*9:30 pm*

I sat next to Peter on the floor. His curls fell neatly on his forehead and his chocolate eyes could have just made you melt. Also, he was making himself look like a really sad puppy as I wouldn't arm wrestle with him. It was kind of adorable, to be honest

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaat, pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssse"

"No, I'm weak"

"You can't be that bad"

"I once lost a wrestling match against a door. Don't ask"

"Right... PLEASE NAT!"

"OKAY! FINE"

So turns out I'm weaker than I thought, it's like he poked my arm and I gave up

"Wow you really are weak" Peter laughed.

"Told you"

He leaned over and brushed a piece of hair out of my face. "Every time I looked at you I could see that piece of hair and it was annoying me"

We both started laughing and then the door swung open.

"I'm just going to head back home. I want you to be back at least by 10:30" My mum said.

"Okay" Then she shut the door. "Well, that was short"

"Just like you then. Short"

I glared over at him. "I'm not that short"

"Oh yeah, Let's test that theory," Peter said while standing up

I stood right in front of him and there was not a lot of space between us.

"See I'm the same height" I said

"Nat. Get off your tiptoes"

"Fine" I dropped like three inches

"Ha. You're so short" He said looking down at me

"Shut up," I said punching him in the arm. We were even closer now if that was even possible.

May then walked in and said "Pete, did you w- Oh, I'll just go then," She said smiling and then closed the door.

We started laughing for a few minutes.

"I swear nobody knocks"

"I'd better go home. Bye Pete."

"Oh bye Nat"

I said goodbye to May and then walked back into my apartment.

"You have a smile on your face. Did Peter kiss you as May came over and said you two were pretty close" My mum asked

"No mum he didn't"

"Sure. I believe you"

*I didn't really know what to write for this chapter but I only have a month until summer is over so I don't know how much I'll write after that. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I might start getting into the story in the next chapter...*

*If you want to know when I update and see my random Marvel talk, my Twitter is Phoebe_lgx*


	5. Chapter 5

*7:30 am*

Here we are back again for another day at school.

I walked into chemistry and I looked around for someplace to sit and as I found a place I heard someone call my name,

"Natalie!" I looked over and saw Ned and Peter so I got up and walked over.

"Hey," I said quietly

"I thought I would save you from sitting next to Flash," Ned said to me

"Thanks," I said quietly again

"Nat, are you okay you seem quiet?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to listen that's all"

*Time skip*

(We're at the point of afterschool as I accidentally deleted most of the chapter and couldn't remember what I had written)

"How did you know that? Electrolysis is the new topic and none of us knew that. You must be incredibly smart to figure that out" Ned said sounding amazed while we were walking out of the school.

"It was the last topic I did at my old school. Turns out I remember something"

"Is British school different? Is it like everyone says, like Harry Potter?"

"No Ned, it isn't, but we do have houses though"

"Cool..." Ned said off into the distance "When you say some words they almost sound like you are picking up the American accent. How is that possible?"

"I've been here almost a week but I didn't think it would happen this quickly and I think my mum said that my dad is or was from America," I replied. Truth is I couldn't remember as my mum doesn't tell me anything about my actual parents because she doesn't really know anything about them, but she knows where they are from.

"Do you ever want to know your parents?" Peter said absentmindedly. "You don't have to answer if you don't want" He realised what he just said.

"Um, I'm not sure, to be honest. I really know nothing about them so to know something would be nice"

We heard this loud bang and loads of screams coming from around the corner.

"NATALIE" I heard Peter and Ned yell.

Everything went black.

When I woke up I had a massive headache. I had figure looking at me and one sitting down in a chair with their head in their hands. I didn't know who the person standing up was but Peter was sitting down.

"You said her name was Natalie Kingsley?"

"Yeah," Peter said

"Right" Then the person walked out.

*Another place in the building*

"I call... 5 aces," Nick Fury said

"You cheat!" Maria Hill said

"We have an even bigger problem. She's here" Phil Coulson said.

"Who's here?" Agent Hill asked.

"Code Budapest"

***I know this is a really short chapter but I'm finally on the storyline (ish)***

***And yes, I have made this slightly different from the MCU meaning there is going to be some parts of the movies in there but I'm not sure where this is set yet. It should be just after Civil War and yes Coulson is alive***


End file.
